Hyrule Warriors Legends/credits
These are the credits to Hyrule Warriors Legends. Director Hiroya Usuda Project Manager Taiyo Aramaki Game Design Lead Motoi Tanahashi Engineering Lead Takanori Goshima Art Director Keita Kobayashi Sound Director MASA Character Design Lead Yukiko Maruyama Character Art Lead Maki Kimura Environment Art Lead Kai Shibusawa Animation Art Lead Toshiaki Kondo Cinematics Lead Shuichi Okada User Interface Design Lead Kazutaka Kato VFX Lead Takehiko Kanaoka Technical Art Lead Naoya Okamoto Engineering * Shuhei Sato * Takeshi Mizobe * Masato Naito * Kohei Nogami * Peter Wilkes * Tetsuya Nagayama * Wataru Iwasaki * Sho Sato * Keisuke Matsunuma Game Design * Ryusuke Kanda * Akane Kon * Shou Tamura * Kazuya Kobayashi * Tetsuma Kataoka * Mariko Tsuchiya * Dai Kato * Hiroyuki Numoto * Ryuta Kitaura * Kyohei Ota * Megumi Sawada * Brianna Forster * Yuzuru Kato * Yoshihiro Kobayashi * Hisako Wakatsuki Localization * Peter Garza * Naoki Tamura Character Design * Miki Watanabe * Azusa Maki Character Art * Jun Fujii * Yoshiki Horiuchi * Nozomi Furuta * Mitsuaki Uchida Environment Art * Kazuhiro Shoji * Tomoe Suzuki * Tadashi Kawabe * Koichi Yabata Animation Art * Masayuki Fukushima * Kosuke Wakamatsu * Ikuo Harigai User Interface Design * Akio Nishiwaki * Daisuke Aoyama VFX * Saori Yamanouchi * Yasuyuki Sato * Yuko Takahashi * Taiji Ashikari * Takamitsu Watanabe * Kazuki Osada * Ai Terauchi * Shinj Orii Cinematics * Takahiro Yadori * Chie Kobayashi * Kaoru Kikugawa * Otome Takahito * Jun Watanabe * Chihiro Kamijo Technical Art * Masaru Ueda Visual Quality Control * Wataru Maeda * Yutaka Saito CG Project Managers * Hideki Niimi * Masanori Takahashi Motion Capture Actors * Yuichiro Hirose * Kyota Tsuji * Yuka Hino * Saiko Yamagishi Audio Design * MASA * Masato Koike * Yuki Matsumura Music Recording Studio Koei Tecmo Studio Voice Recording Director * Akane Maeda Voice Recording Engineer * Takuya Okumoto Voice Recording Coordinators * Koji Okano * Hiroshi Kubo Cast * Yuki Kaji * Saori Seto * Taiten Kusunoki * Minako Kotobuki * Aki Nagao * Aya Suzaki * Kousuke Takaguchi * Ikumi Nakagami * Yuiko Tatsumi * Akiko Koumoto * Masashi Tamaki * Ayumi Fujimura * Anri Katsu * Yoshihisa Kawahara * Tadashi Miyazawa * Mika Shimizu * Shinsuke Nagashima * Fujiko Takimoto * Hironori Miyata * Mikako Komatsu * Sachi Matsumoto * Hikari Tachibana * Eiji Maruyama * Esra Guler Tools & Library Engineering * Hirosato Mishima * Yoshiro Tanide * Shinji Nakao * Atsushi Otobe * Kenichi Asami * Hiroshi Takada * Kazumaru Yui * Masanari Watanabe Public Relations * Hiroshi Murai * Tomohiro Utsumi Software Manual * Ryohei Hayashi Design Work * Teruhito Wakabayashi * Naoko Momma * Shoko Shiratori Nintendo Co., Ltd. Localization Producer * Takayoshi Katori Nintendo of Europe GmbH Localisation Producer * Andrew Steele * Kevin Murray Translation * Andrea Jähn * Greg T. Sadownik * David Caussèque * Arne Glinka * Bruno Gramigna * Raúl Guerrero Plaza * Michael Frisch * Benjamin Roffey * Natacha Faubert * Sven Pötzl * Alessandro Tardito * Alicia Vega Lamela Quality Assurance * Andrea De Benedetto * Timothy Faulkner * Valeria Castellino * Daniel Picazo Millán * Stefania Montagnese * Stéphane Zussy * Matthias Noll * NOE Testing team Nintendo of America Localization Management * Rich Amtower * Nate Bihldorff * Tim O'Leary * Scot Ritchey Localization * Gema Almoguera * Owen Cooney * Stacey Deddo * Robert Heiret * Bill Hutchens * Lars Knudson * David Carrasco López * Nich Maragos * Thaddée Wiseur * NOA Text Editors Quality Assurance * Matt Hunziker * Kaylee Lewis * Gary Meads * Ivan Samoilov * Makiko Szolas * Product Testing Technicians In Cooperation with * Digital Hearts Co., Ltd. * TOHOKUSHINSHA FILM CORPORATION * TRIUMPH * Shirogumi Inc. * Life Documentary Inc. * D-Rockets, Inc. * ALIVE, Inc. * infini-inc. * JFCT Co., Ltd. * Font Design by Fontworks, Inc. * KOEI TECMO TIANJIN SOFTWARE CO.,LTD. * KOEI TECMO BEIJING SOFTWARE CO.,LTD. * KOEI TECMO SINGAPORE Pte. Ltd. * KOEI TECMO SOFTWARE VIETNAM CO.,LTD. Special Thanks * Ryohei Kobayashi * Yuri Ito * DIGITAL Hearts USA * Everyone who worked on the original Hyrule Warriors game * Yusuke Nakano * Shigeru Miyamoto Zelda Franchise Supervisor * Eiji Aonuma Producer * Yosuke Hayashi Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Category:Credits